Hidden Snail Pets
During the Alpha and Beta testing phases, there existed two special easter egg pets with unknown recipes, set to disappear forever after the final Beta wipe. Two of them were discovered at the end of Beta thanks to the tenacious users submitting theories and alchemy results in a thread called Snail Pet HuntSnail Pet Hunt was a thread in Beta created by Awful #132 on June the 4th, 2018.. A third one was made to congratulate the userbase on finding them, with a simple recipe that everyone could follow and is the only pet to date that does not have an evolution. Recipes Merry Crisis was the first to be created on Oct 14 2018, only 11 days before the Beta wipe, using 5 Clerical Dragoncats. Witchcraft followed one day after using 5 Celestial Pups. The day following, God #4 came out with an official post of the pet's origins and explanation of the clues given. You can read the full post under "Origin & Clues". With this post, one final snail was announced to celebrate that could be created using 5 Turniplings in Verdant Fields, discovered to be Congrats Me Boiyos. Origin & Clues The origin of the pets as well as the clues given will be explained by the quote below from one of the admins. [https://dappervolk.com/profile/4 God #4], 16 October 2018: If anyone's interested in the origin of these two easter eggs, it all started during the time between alpha and the start of beta. Several fans had made comments about how they were planning to alchemize 5 Celestial Pups and 5 Clerical Dragoncats for the fun of it, because all testing assets were confirmed to be wiped at the end of beta. When we heard about this, we thought it'd be a fun surprise if we added in joke pets as easter eggs for actually having attempted this during beta. Truth be told, we never expected that these easter eggs would become the focus of a huge user effort throughout beta. It was cool to see so many people working together and coming up with theories, so we want to commend everyone for their efforts! In the spirit of celebrating the end of beta and all of your hard work in figuring out the mysterious snail recipes, we have two announcements for you all... The first announcement is the unveiling the evolutions for these two easter egg pets, since we know that the end of beta is just around the corner and will likely not provide enough time for any user to max out their affection. If you want to take a look, they're in the spoiler tag below. The second announcement is a small celebratory treat for everyone to enjoy: We're releasing a third and final easter egg pet that will exist for the duration of beta, which anyone can obtain by simply alchemizing in . As a side note, this pet has no evolution - so don't worry about attempting to evolve it before the end of beta. Great work, everyone! Additionally, here is a breakdown of all of the clues that were given under the spoiler tag. References Category:Unobtainable Pets Category:Pets